


First Meeting

by OrangeZest100



Series: Ocean Floor Verse [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeZest100/pseuds/OrangeZest100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Sam Winchester, research division, drifts with a piece of a Kaiju brain and finds someone he doesn't expect.</p><p>Supernatural characters in the Pacific Rim universe.  Kaiju!Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

                Sam sneaks out of the base at 1 AM, with nothing but a backpack full of three pairs of clothes and non-perishables.  None of the officers stop him and he sees no Jaeger pilots as he goes, walking through countryside and a rural town, following the coast, to where he knows _it_ is.  He hasn’t told anyone about his drift with the Kaiju brain fragment, and his fellow research department employee, one Kevin Tran, never found out.  When the younger scientist had found him passed out on the floor, the kid had assumed that Sam’s Jaeger pilot family, his father and his brother, had had another dangerous mission.  Sam always managed to drink whenever they barely made it out, despite his seeming demeanor that he didn’t care.  Sam hadn’t bothered to tell him the truth.  After all, who would believe him?  The science was supposed to be impossible and he can’t explain to everyone what he saw, what he heard, who he _found_.  So instead, a couple of days later, he is following the line of a cliff face in the early morning light, barely second guessing himself.  He can almost hear the Jaeger pilots talking about it in the future:  John and Dean, Ellen and Jo, Abaddon and Meg and Ruby.  It doesn’t matter right now, because Sam has to _meet_ him, at least once.  He reaches where the cliff curves.  Sam isn’t even sure if he’s going to be here, although they both knew the place, but after all a Kaiju coming this close to a base full of Jaeger pilots was a bad idea.  Apparently, neither of them was smart.

                He rises out of the water, a behemoth, and Sam didn’t realize he was a Category 5, huge and dangerous and the most beautiful thing Sam had ever scene.  His jaw is large and square, made for crushing instead of tearing and as he rises out of the sea his skin is smooth and reflects the moonlight.  Two legs grab the cliff edge, two more rising high above Sam’s head, water falling on him heavily.  His body is bulky, muscular, but in the way human runners are buff, thin but with underlying muscle.  Sam knows he has another pair of legs below the sea along with a tail that reminds Sam of beta fish or koi.  Six pairs of eyes come to focus on Sam from their place on the square head, the organs appearing like the front of a halo.  The mouth opens and what looks like two tongues appears, but Sam knows it’s just forked almost all the way to the base, and he tastes the air.  Sam knows he’s tasting him.  “Lucifer,” Sam says aloud, naming him after the Light-bringer, knowing the Kaiju’s advanced hearing will pick up the sound even from so far above.  Lucifer leans over slowly, carefully, reaches one of its’ foremost arms out, lowering a webbed, three-fingered hand to carefully touch Sam’s small face with a claw.  It doesn’t hurt at all and Sam is mesmerized.

                Lucifer lets out some sort of low intermittent hiss, and Sam knows he’s laughing somehow, so Sam laughs too, loud and a little hysterical.  Lucifer rests his hand on the ground, palm up, and after what seems like minutes worth of hesitation, Sam clambers on and Lucifer’s fingers curl around to protect him, and Sam clings to a finger as Lucifer raises him up.  Sam is dropped somewhat unceremoniously on the top of Lucifer’s black head, just behind the semicircular ridge that houses his eyes and the Kaiju laughs again.  “Ass,” Sam says, but he doesn’t mean it as Lucifer lowers himself into the sea again, being careful as Sam whitens his knuckles on his eye ridge.  Lucifer keeps his head above water and slowly starts to swim off, lowing saying “Saaaaaa, Saaaaaa,” which Sam understands to be Lucifer’s version of his name.

                Over at base everyone is frantically awake, scurrying about and Garth strides into the ops room, shooting Jess a look for an update.  “There’s a Category 5 sir, but it’s only a few miles from here.  We never saw it come out of the Breach.”  Kevin slides into the room, out of breath.

                “Sam is gone.”

                “We don’t have time to worry about that,” Garth states, begins giving orders for all the Jaeger pilots to rush to their Jaegars:  Ellen and Jo rushing to _Roadhouse,_ Abaddon and Meg and Ruby to _Hell Beast_ , and John and Dean to _Family Business_.  There launched and off before Kevin can catch his breath, wondering where Sam had gone so that he can’t even wish his family good luck.  Meanwhile, Sam can’t stop telling random stories to Lucifer, sat as his is quite comfortably on the Kaiju’s head.  For his part, Lucifer won’t stop hissing Sam’s name over and over.  The large creature stops quite suddenly, making Sam scramble for purchase on the large head and hold on as Lucifer turns around.

                “What is it?”

                “Tra…”  Sam can almost feel the Kaiju’s frustration at the language barrier.  “Trafel.”

                “Trouble?”  Sam is hit by a sudden terrifying clarity.  Lucifer has been found and he told _no one_.  Dean won’t know his here; Dean is coming.  They need to _go_.  “We need to go.”  Lucifer shakes his head carefully, so it must be too late and Sam wants to cry. He had found it, finally, something to look forward to in this backwards world, something that was understanding and acceptance and a home he doesn’t even comprehend yet, nothing he’s gotten a chance to comprehend.  “I should talk to them; I should try to talk to them.”  Lucifer huffs but stops lazily swimming backwards, raises his head up from the water and angles it in such a way that Sam can be seen by the Jaeger pilots if they bother to look.

                Dean is confused in his pilot uniform, taking step with synchronized step with his father, because the Kaiju isn’t moving, just staying still and presenting its’ head.  His father notices the strange behavior as Dean does and they look closer, like the other pilots must be doing as they slow down before the creature.  A movement on top of the skull draws their attention, and zooming in, they notice the human on its’ head, and with a loud curse, they notice it’s Sam.  Sam, for his part, knows that the Jaegers have advanced sound, knows that it can be focused to hear him, so he waves his hands, yells “Dean” at the top of his lungs until he hears microphone static.

                “Sammy?!”

                “Dean!”

                “What in the hell are you doing, get off that thing!”

                “I’m not getting off until you leave!”

                “What in the hell did you do Sammy…”  He can feel the pilots watching him, but he just readjusts his grip on Lucifer’s eye ridge, keeps his voice as steady as he can while he yells.

                “Leave him alone Dean, he’s not with them.”

                “When are Kaiju’s ‘he’ Sammy?  It’s not like you can get into their heads.”  There’s a pause.  “Oh god, you drifted with that piece of Kaiju brain didn’t you.  That’s how you found it.”

                “We found each other, actually.   It was a mutual thing.  He’s alone Dean, just like me.”

                “You’re not alone Sammy!  You have us!”

                “Since when have I had you?  It’s always been you and dad right?  Ever since you two drifted together I was always the third wheel, always the odd one out.  You thought I was crazy, with the tattoos and trying to understand them.  I don’t _need_ you Dean.  I got someone to understand me, even though it’s taken me thirty years!  So don’t you dare tell me this is my fault!”

                “Get off the Kaiju Sammy before we snatch you from its’ head!”

                “Saaaaaa…”  Lucifer says, and he sounds sad, so, so infinitely sad and Sam pats his head in comfort.  He’s not leaving now, not when he finally has meaning, he finally has a friend, someone who _understands_ him.

                “Screw this,” and Sam recognizes the voice as Abaddon before _Hell Beast_ is firing rounds straight at Sam.  He doesn’t flinch as he clings to Lucifer tightly, but there’s a roar and one of Lucifer’s hands raises in front of him, the horrifying sound of bullets piercing his arm.  The sound of friendly fire stops and the hand drops, leaking blood, and Sam watches in awe as the sight of the Jaegers reappear in front of him.  Sam realizes he’s completely unharmed.

                “That’s my brother!”  _Family Business_ lands a punch on _Hell Beast_ before the three pilots can even respond.

                “Dean!”  That’s John, Sam knows, but Sam is more worried about blue blood leaking out of Lucifer’s hand into the water, the small whining noises the Kaiju makes deep in its’ throat.  Lucifer still isn’t running.

                “Lucifer,” Sam mutters, letting go of the Kaiju’s head to slide down its’ arm, making his way to its’ hand, reaching out carefully to check the wounds.  Lucifer is twisting his head in worry for the small human, the fragile human who thinks its’ so much more durable than it is.  Part of Sam’s brain knows that Kaiju blood is toxic, is supposed to be toxic, but he’s not paying that much attention to his brain as he reaches out to touch.  Dean screams.  Sam’s hand sinks into the substance without even a smoke and with a small grunt Sam reaches further, pulls a bullet out of the wound with one hand, shifts his precarious position to pull out another one.

                “Saaaaa…”

                “SAM!”  It’s Dean screaming again and _Family Business_ takes one giant lurch forward before stopping, presumably the work of John.

                “Shut up,” Sam yells, pulling out another bullet through the blue Kaiju blood as everyone watches him.  A spotlight shines on him, Sam squinting in the light as he now spots the helicopter above, and a rope falls from the floor of the thing to land near his current position.  He hears Garth shouting through what he assumes is a megaphone, voice as authoritative as the young man can make it.

                “Get off the Kaiju Winchester!”

                “Shove it!”  Sam pulls out another bullet.  There’s a lull in action as Sam continues tending to Lucifer’s wounds, which seem to be healing quickly.  Sam wonders what kind of decision Garth is making high above, because it could either change everything or nothing at all.  Sam manages to finish pulling out bullets and Lucifer opens his mouth, his tongue emerging to carefully wrap around Sam’s arm, carefully whipe-ing away the blood.  “Thanks,” Sam mutters quietly but Lucifer lets out a hissing laugh, lifts his other hand to touch Sam’s face.  Sam laughs.

                “Jaegers are to return to base,” Garth voice carries loudly.  “Sam and the Kaiju can follow me.”  Sam hurries to clamber back onto Lucifer’s head, who sinks back into the water but leaving Sam above water to breath, floating slowly after the helicopter as it heads towards the human base.  It leads the two of them to the side of the metal base, where a large door opens, something Sam has never seen before.  There’s still water so that Lucifer can follow.  Partway in, the helicopter lands briefly, letting Garth down on a ledge high above before taking off to go back the way it came.  Lucifer keeps heading down the tunnel as Garth jogs to keep up.  “You’re very stubborn Winchester.”  Sam laughs, the sound echoing off the metal walls.  “We made this a long time ago, in case a Kaiju body never decomposed and we could haul it back for examination.  I’m guessing it will do to house your friend.”  Lucifer rumbles beneath Sam and the human can’t keep a grin off his face.  They reach the end with no trouble, and Sam knows Lucifer’s entire body fits perfectly fine inside, the water plenty deep and the tunnel perfectly long and wide.  Lucifer raises his head up to let Sam off at the dock before briefly submerging to wet his eyes before resurfacing again.

                “You _asshole_.”  Sam turns in time to catch Dean’s punch to the face, the others hurrying into the room, a crowd of the entire complex gathering on the platform.  Sam turns back to his brother while touching his smarting face when there’s a roar from behind him.  Lucifer’s tongue curls both sections around Dean, pulls him off the platform to hang Dean over water.  Dean screams.

                “Lucifer, no!”  Sam says, a hand reaching out towards the Kaiju, who eyes him warily.  “Put him back!  He’s my brother, he’s just upset.”  Lucifer huffs, letting Dean slide toward the water for a moment before putting him back on the platform.  Lucifer stays level with the platform, eyeing the other humans carefully, and Garth steps forwards, holds out a hand.

                “I’m Garth.”  Lucifer eyes him for a moment before lifting a hand out of the water to gently touch Garth’s palm and Garth shakes his hand once.  “It’s nice to meet you.”  Lucifer hums before carefully taking his hand back, glaring with all six eyes at Dean again.  Sam just snickers as Dean huffs.  “Now,” Garth starts, addressing the crowd that had gathered, “since it seems that this Kaiju-“

                “Lucifer,” Sam interjects.

                “Right, yes, this _Lucifer_ is not hostile, he will aid Sam in his research and live here for the time being.”  Garth walks away, barking at people to leave as he does.  Sam doesn’t fail to notice that John isn’t in the crowd to begin with but he doesn’t quite care.  Dean claps him on the back, glances at Lucifer again before hurrying off.  Sam turns to smile at Lucifer indulgently, laying a hand on his nose.

                “Made for each other,” he mutters for the Kaiju alone.  “Me and you buddy, we got this.”


End file.
